Bikini Clad Babe (June Prompt Table Challenge)
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Richonne ficlet submitted for the Richonnefics June Prompt Table Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Bikini Clad Babe

 **A/N: Richonne ficlet submitted for the Richonnefics June Prompt Table Challenge.**

Rick is seated in the living room, enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon, wishing he could relax watching a baseball game on television. He misses those days when life was so carefree and everything seemed to be aligned perfectly. Now, there is no cable, no baseball team, no nothing. He shakes his head, not wanting to spend an afternoon lulling over what used to be. He has to accept the here and now, accept the world he lives in today.

He looks around, needing a distraction as the book he was trying to read is not holding his interest. He listens intently for any noise in the house and realizes how unusually quiet it is. Carl is visiting friends and Michonne must have put Judith down for a nap as he doesn't hear them talking in their gibberish as he did moments ago. He assumes Michonne must be resting as well since she hasn't made an appearance.

The sun is bright and the weather is warm, so he decides to take a walk around the neighborhood. It will give him something to do and help to clear his head. He is just about to peel himself off the couch when Michonne walks down the stairs to the kitchen.

What he sees causes him to freeze and gawk at her like a virginal adolescent. She is wearing a bright yellow strapless two piece bikini, a large towel draped over one arm, her hair up in a ponytail as she grabs a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator.

He is utterly speechless as he drinks her in with his eyes, admiring every inch of her right down to her bare feet.

She smiles at him. "Hey. Judith's napping, so I'm going out back to enjoy the sun." With that, she flounces off towards the back door, unaware of Rick's eyes boring into her shapely backside.

Rick snaps out of his momentary daze as he hears the click of the door closing. _What in the hell is she doing? Does she even realize what she has on?_

His previous boredom and listlessness suddenly forgotten, he makes his way to the back door to quietly observe her. He watches intently through the blinds as she spreads out the huge towel in the middle of the yard. She moves a small plastic stand out to the side of the towel, several items that he can't make out resting on it. She dons a pair of shades and proceeds to adjust her bikini top and bottom before taking a seat on the towel.

Rick swallows visibly, becoming very uncomfortable with the sight before him. What she does next sends most of the blood rushing to a place it shouldn't be rushing to. He eyes her, barely taking the time to blink, as she grabs a bottle from her stand and proceeds to lather her body with some kind of oil or lotion, from his viewpoint, he can't tell.

His attraction to Michonne has been going on for a long time now. Probably ever since she showed up at the fence, but he has never acted on it. One because he didn't want to ruin their friendship and two because he wasn't 100% sure if she was attracted to him. They shared looks, they have shared an innocent touch here and there, they even hugged a couple of times, but none of that could equate to how she felt about him. He knew she cared but he needed something more concrete before he could make a move. Did she dream about him? Did she imagine what it would feel like to kiss him? Want to hold him longer than a few seconds?

He doesn't even know why, but he is propelled to go to her. He doesn't think, he just acts as he grabs the doorknob, twists it and emerges outside. The warm arm immediately encircles him, prompting him to pull his t-shirt from his body, seeking a little relief before allowing it to drop back in place. He realizes his body temperature is affected by more than just the warm air. He takes a deep, calming breath and approaches her cautiously.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He can't help perusing her from one end to the other as she is lying flat on her back, her arms at her side, her hands splayed by her hips, her legs parted slightly and her feet rocking from side to side.

She turns her head toward him, the shades hiding her eyes. "It's called sunbathing." She sighs. "I know. Who's worried about their tans these days, right?" She laughs at her own joke as she grows a little serious and says, "Every now and then I just like to do something that seems normal, something I would do before everything went crazy. It was nothing for me to sit out on the balcony of my apartment on a nice summer day and enjoy the sun. Of course, I had a little music playing, some fruit, cheese, and wine on the side, a nice cushioned lounge chair….." She trails off as she notices the pained expression on Rick's face. "Are you alright?'

"Um…yeah…I mean, no…no, I'm not. I…I think you should cover up. Carl could come home and….."

Michonne sits up and takes her shades off to look at him. "Are you trying to say I'm indecent? It's only a bikini, Rick." She narrows her eyes at him and scoffs as realization hits her. "Are you uncomfortable because of my suit?"

"I've…never seen you like this before, so….."

She stands up. "Well do you like what you see?" She stretches her arms out to her sides and turns around to give him the full view.

"What are you doing?"

"Just allowing you a better view. Like you said, you've never seen me like this. I'm always tightly encased, so I just needed to break free for a moment. Let you see what you could be...tasting." She smiles as Rick looks into her eyes, finally catching what she is throwing his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Bikini Clad Babe (Chapter 2)

 **A/N: No longer a ficlet as I have received requests for more. I love pleasing my fellow Richonners, so here you go. Dedicated to Alex-311, PennyLane71, and Beautiful77. Inspired by the ever inspirational Siancore.**

Rick tilts his head to the side as he comprehends what Michonne is telling him. She smiles as she steps closer to him, a hand moving up to caress his whiskered cheek. Her eyes drop down to his lips as she takes her thumb and traces it softly across his bottom lip, once then twice before she lifts her lips to his.

She is satisfied with his moan as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her body against his. She places her hands at his shoulders, slowly sliding her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens, his tongue darting into her mouth with a purpose. She latches on, drawing him in, enjoying the taste of him.

Rick's arms are on fire as his skin brushes against hers. He angles his head as he dives in deeper, their tongues colliding over and over again. He hears a dog bark in the distance and realizes where they are. _Damn. I was about to lay her down on that towel and go for it._

"Would you like to take this inside?" He asks cautiously, his heart beating erratically.

She takes him by the hand. "I'd like nothing better."

They rush into the house, running and smiling as they make their way up the stairs, so excited to finally take this step in their relationship.

Michonne grows serious as she leads Rick into her room and closes the door, clicking the lock. She guides him to the side of the bed, turning him away from her as she stands behind him. She snakes her hands underneath his t-shirt, caressing his back softly, gently, making her way around to his stomach and up to his chest.

He allows his head to drop back, his eyes close as he shudders with her touch. He raises his arms as she rolls the shirt up to lift it over his head. He moves his hands behind him to caress her hips as he feels her lips connecting with his back.

She places kisses along his back from one shoulder to the other, wrapping her arms around his waist, her hands working to undo his belt.

He looks down as she slowly unbuttons his jeans, then unzips them, pushing her hands inside against his hips, sliding the jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He holds his breath as she is on her knees, lifting one foot then the other, ridding him of his clothes.

She tosses everything to the side, looking back at the prize in front of her as her eyes are level with his cute little tush. She grasps his ankles gently, moving her hands up his calves, to the back of his thighs. She smiles at his audible gasp as she places several kisses to his bottom, cupping his cheeks as she makes her way to a standing position.

He tries to turn around to face her, but she stops him.

"Not yet," she whispers, her lips against his back again.

Rick's head is in a whirlwind as Michonne is making him feel sensations he has never in his life felt before. He has to ask himself for the 10th time that day. _What is she doing?_

His body jerks slightly as she brings her hands around to the front of his body and grasps his manhood softly. His breaths are shaky as she steeples her fingers over him, the tips caressing the head in a circular motion.

She places one hand at his hip, the other remaining wrapped around him as she slowly begins to move that hand up and down. Her grip on his hip is tight as she flicks the wrist of her other hand expertly with her ministrations on his member.

He grunts loudly as she increases her rhythm, his hips moving of their own volition. His body immediately recognizes the long forgotten sensations coursing through him, driving him to move even faster, chasing release.

His mouth open, his breaths harsh, he reaches behind him once again clutching at her hips as he reaches climax. His body jerks uncontrollably as the orgasm hits, but Michonne doesn't let up. "Stop…..stop…." He utters softly, trying his best not to yell.

She turns him around to face her, pulling his head down to place a soft wet kiss to his lips, darting her tongue inside. "Did you like that?"

Rick can barely get an answer out, he is still recovering from her onslaught. He drops his forehead to hers. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"So are you saying you didn't like it?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"You know I liked it. Probably too much." His eyes gravitate to her body, admiring her once again.

She moves to the bed, laying back to rest on her elbows. "See something you like? Something you want to touch? Taste?"

Rick closes his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control as she is taking him on the ride of his freaking life. "Yes," he tells her shakily. He steps closer to the bed. "Can…can I undress you?"

She spreads her legs seductively. "You can do whatever you want."

He places his hands on her thighs, moving them up slowly. He cups her breasts, kneading them softly before reaching behind her to unclasp her top. His eyes never leave her as he tosses the top to the side and gawks at her round, delicious looking breasts. He quickly hooks his fingers in her bikini bottoms and starts tugging them down, smiling when she lifts up to help him.

She lies back before him in all of her glory, stretching her arms above her head with a smile. She knows exactly what she does to him as the proof is right in front of him, standing at attention yet again.

He lays down beside her, going in for another kiss, his hands automatically going to her breasts, squeezing them, rolling the nipples between his fingers. He answers her groan with one of his own as he kisses his way to her neck, moving slowly but surely to her luscious breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth as his hands travel down, skimming her waist, one hand moving even further to cup her womanhood.

She opens her legs wider to accommodate him, rolling her hips upward. "Oh…." She gasps as a finger circles her opening. She moves a hand up to the back of his head, pressing him to her as he tongues her breasts over and over again, moving from one to the other.

Rick slides a finger inside, reveling in the creamy moisture he encounters. Knowing how ready she is and that she wants him as much as he wants her aids in boosting his confidence. He slowly slips another finger in, moving in and out slowly, lifting his head to watch her, wanting to know if he is affecting her as much as she is affecting him.

She lifts her hips over and over again, matching the rhythm of his hand, grabbing his wrist to guide him. She locks her eyes with his as she feels tiny sparks start to shoot all through her body, alerting her that she is close to reaching an orgasm. "Yes…yes…" She repeats it over and over again, getting louder and shriller each time. Her body bows up, her hips shaking as she continues to grasp his wrist, pulling her thighs together as she spasms over and over again.

"Open up," Rick commands.

She looks at him in confusion, but obeys as she slowly lets her legs fall open. She lets out a yelp and tries to scramble away from him as he clutches her hips and pulls her to him, her lower regions meeting his face as he sticks his tongue out to get an intimate taste of her.

He holds her in place and goes in, licking and sucking with abandonment.

Michonne gives up the fight, her legs falling further apart and she lifts her hips to meet his caress over and over again. She didn't think her initial orgasm was over as she soon feels another one moving through her. "Rick please…." She gasps as she can't take much more. She needs a break, just a small one to get her head together. Her body continues to quiver as he slowly comes to a stop, placing tiny kisses on her.

He smiles at her from between her legs, so proud of himself in that moment. He caresses her thighs, his arms looped underneath, his hands resting on top. He turns his head to the side and kisses the inside of a thigh, soundly, moving to the other one to do the same. "Hmmm…I love the way you taste." He continues to kiss her thighs, bending her leg as he moves up to his knees, bringing her foot to his mouth as he latches onto her big toe where he proceeds to suck soundly.

Michonne is floored. _Oh my God. He's a freak!_ No man has sucked her toes before and _Oh goodness. I think I like it._ She shudders as Rick moves from one toe to the other, then gives the exact same attention to her other foot. She is so mesmerized by what he is doing, she hardly notices what he is about to do next, but she can feel it as he settles between her legs, seeking entrance.

He slides his hands beneath her, grasping her ass as he slides into her slowly. He closes his eyes as he shudders, her warmth surrounding him, consuming him.

Michonne places her hands on his bulging biceps, holding on as he fills her completely. _Damn. I started this, but looks like Rick Grimes is going to finish it._ She moves with him, proud to say that he has satisfied her beyond her wildest imaginings. She feels his forehead drop to her shoulder as he continues to move like a man on a mission.

His breaths come sharp and raggedly as he pumps into her inviting moist center, closing his eyes as he revels in their connection. He can feel her cheek against his shoulder as she holds onto him, her teeth graze his skin as she latches on, biting him gently, only to pull away and gasp with each thrust.

She moves a hand to his cheek, urging him to face her. Once he obliges and she gazes into those baby blues yet again, she lifts up to join her mouth to his. Their mouths open against each other at the same time, tongues battling again.

He pumps into her once, twice, three more times before his body stiffens and his hips rock against her as his seed spills out of his body into hers. His climax is prolonged as he feels her sex start to clench and tighten around his, pulsating and clutching.

Collapsing atop her, he can only rest as he breathes in and out, willing his breathing and heartbeat to reach a steady rhythm. He turns on his side, pulling her with him, concerned that his weight was too much for her.

Michonne wipes the sweat from her brow, doing the same for him as she notices how sweaty they are. She looks over at him with a smile. "All I got is wow. Hmmmm…."

"I second that. We should have more lazy afternoons like this," he announces.

Michonne laughs, shaking her head. "So are you saying this is something you'd like to do on a regular basis?"

"If by regular, you mean morning, noon, and night, then yes, that's exactly what I want," Rick tells her with a smile.

She rolls her eyes, wondering what she has started. She's not sure at this point, but _damn it sure_ _will be interesting to find out._


End file.
